1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cup holders and more particularly pertains to a new beverage container assembly for improving access to and replacement of beverage containers by children to decrease the potential for spillage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cup holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,319 describes a device for holding a container by engaging a lip on the container. Another type of cup holders is U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,626 having a means for bolting the cup holder to an interior of a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features such as the capability of being temporarily attached to a variety of support types.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a coupling portion which clamps to a variety of support types including sides or rails of child safety seats.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new beverage container assembly that provides a larger opening to aid small children in returning their cup to the holder without spillage.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new beverage container assembly that can rapidly be moved from support to support without tools.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main container portion including a bottom wall and a perimeter wall, which extends upwardly from a perimeter edge of the bottom wall, the main container portion is for holding a beverage container; and a coupling portion for selectively coupling the assembly to a support member such as a rail of a baby seat, the coupling portion is operationally coupled to the main container.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.